


Forgotten

by Vegorott



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Fluffy Ending, M/M, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Katnappe breaks into a museum and finds Jack there with what she wants, after agreeing to let Jack borrow the Golden Tiger Claws, Jack breaks into the Temple and leaves a surprise before returning home and finding a surprise of his own.





	

Katnappe traveled across the roof on all fours, not wanting someone seeing her from the streets below. It may be dark out, very early in the morning and her attire is mostly black but you can't risk anything when you're breaking into a museum and attempting to steal a rare artifact from it. She reached the center of the roof where there were several large panels of glass that showed off the main room of the museum. She pressed her ear to the glass and knocked on it, hearing that the glass was very thick and would be difficult to get into but this was nothing for Katnappe, she's dealt with thicker and stronger glass. Katnappe leaned against the glass and glanced around the rim on the inside, looking for any kind of security device and was pleased to find none.

"Purr-fect." Katnappe said, rolling the 'r' of the word. She moved back a little and stretched out the fingers on one of her hands, sharp claws coming out of her fingertips. The scraping of the glass still irritated her ears but had learned to ignore the slight pain as she slowly cut out a circle large enough for her to fit through. Katnappe pressed a suction cup like object into the glass and took out the circle. Katnappe waited for a moment, making sure nothing was set off before setting the glass down and crawling into the building through her created opening.

The young woman landed gracefully, feeling the Wu on her hip bounce a bit and immediately crouched down on all fours, checking the windows to make sure that she was still all alone. A small smile curled on her lips before she headed towards the reason she broke in. She went past many different displays, none of them catching her attention. Her tail wrapped around her and her ears went down. One of the ears twitched and she quickly moved her head to the side when she thought she heard something. She continued on and finally reached the display she's been heading for.

She stood back up and let out soft 'mew' of confusion when she saw that the artifact was missing. There's no way they hide that one in the safe, there were countless other artifacts that were worth much more still out on the floor.

"Hello, Ashley." Katnappe made a low grumbling sound as she turned as saw that Jack Spicer was laying out on one of the display thrones with the artifact she wanted in his hands.

"Give me that, Jack." Katnappe demanded, holding her hand out. Jack rocked his head as if trying to make up his mind or something and hummed.

"What if I just..." Jack held the fragile golden cat idol over the arm of the throne, threatening to drop it. Katnappe stood where she was, knowing that Jack was too smart to actually do that.

"What do you want?" Katnappe asked, crossed her arms and tail swishing back and forth with annoyance.

"The Golden Tiger Claws, I need to borrow it." Jack straightened up.

"I'm not just going to give you it." Katnappe huffed. She easily caught the staff that was tossed at her. The Monkey Staff, Jack's favorite Wu.

"Temporary trade." Jack offered.

"What if I just took off with this? You really shouldn't have given me your half first." Katnappe purred.

"You have no use for the Money Staff and you still want this, right?" Jack shook the idol in his hand.

"Why do you even want the Golden Tiger Claws?" Katnappe asked back.

"I have to do some quick errands and in order to get to the place to do said errands and be done in time require the Golden Tiger Claws." Jack explained.

"What kind of errands?"

"Let's just say I'm doing someone a favor."

"Since when did you do favors?"

"It's a special occasion."

"Alright. I'll lend you the Wu, you have until tomorrow night to give it back." Katnappe took to Wu off of her hip and handed Jack it. Jack gave Katnappe the cat idol and stood up, grabbing the small duffle bag that was on the ground next to him.

"Come to my place tomorrow afternoon and I'll have them nice and clean for you." Jack put the Wu on. "You might want to take off soon, the guard's due any moment." Jack clawed at the air and jumped through the portal he created.

Jack stood in the center of the Xiaolin Temple and gently placed his bag on the ground. He unzipped it and pulled out three boxes. The young man carefully crept through the temple and stopped at the first closed door. Jack heard soft snoring from the other end and sighed as he gently opened the door. Jack bit his tongue to hold back a laugh when he saw Clay sleeping with a stuffed pig in his arm. The stuffed animal looked pretty new, Jack observed, hopefully, Clay didn't roll over in his sleep and crush it. The young man placed one of the three gifts next to Clay's bed and hopped back in shock when something landed on the ground in front of him. Jack let out a puff of air through his nose and glared down at the stuffed pig. Jack picked up the pig and was tempted to either set the thing on fire or take out every little seam. He changed his mind when he saw Clay unconsciously searching for the pig. Jack rolled his eyes and placed the pig on Clay's arm, rolling them again when he heard Clay groan and roll over in his sleep.

"Stupid, cowboy." Jack muttered and left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. The young man saw that Raimundo's door was wide open and Jack peeked his head into the room, seeing Raimundo sprawled out on his bed, tongue out and breathing heavily. "How attractive." Jack scoffed and placed one of the boxes next to the Brazilian's bed as well and quickly stepped out before something spooked him in there as well.

Jack easily got in and out of Omi's room, not wanting to be in the Temple anymore. He returned to where he had left his bag and scooped it up, he was about to use the Golden Tiger Claws again when he heard someone speak.

"Mind tellin' me what's in the box?" Jack slowly faced Clay, dropped his stuff and started waving his arms.

"This is all a dream." Jack sang. "You're imagining this."

"Cut it out."

"Cut what-" Jack stopped and fumbled with the box that Clay tossed at him before wrapping his arms around it and preventing it from falling. "Careful, you'll break it." He snapped.

"Break what? You've got three seconds to explain yourself before I-"

"Please, it's too early in the morning for one of your weird metaphors." Jack interrupted.

"Then tell me why you're here. and what's up with the boxes?"

"They're glass earrings." Jack stated, fixing the bright pink ribbon on the box.

"Why are you leavin' earrings next to my bed?" Clay pinched one of his ears. "If ya haven't noticed, I don't really wear those. We ain't all like you."

"They're not for you, dumbass." Jack held the box out towards Clay. "Read the tag, unless you're unable to." Clay glared at Jack for a moment before reading the tag attached to the bow.

"To Kimiko, from Clay?"

"It's her birthday tomorrow or today since it is past midnight." Jack knew that Clay had no idea until just then with how his eyes widened. "I knew that you idiots would forget."

"Why do you know?"

"I made a robot replica of her, I know a lot more about her than the three of you combined will ever know." Jack pressed the present into Clay's chest and let go, knowing that Clay was going to grab it.

"Now, it's late, I'm tired and I'm going home." Jack picked back up the bag and Wu.

"Why?" Clay asked as Jack slipped on the Golden Tiger Claws.

"The average human requires sleep in order to fun-"

"Why are you making sure we have gifts for Kim?" Jack paused after the question was asked. He sighed and clawed open a portal.

"Because no one deserves to have their birthday forgotten." Jack said before leaving.

Jack landed in the middle of his kitchen. Everything was the same as it was when he left earlier, lights on and cake in the oven with only ten seconds to spare. Jack took the cake out, checked it and set it aside to cool off. The young man bathed himself, put on some fresh clothes, made sure his alarms and traps were set before going back to the kitchen and decorating the cake. He cut himself out a piece and started walking out of the room, stopping to look at the calendar hanging on the wall, seeing the day's date circled with red and the words 'Business meeting in England' written in red as well. Jack grabbed a pen and wrote underneath of it 'Jack's Birthday'.

"No one deserves to have their birthday forgotten." A sudden voice next to him made Jack yelp and drop his piece of cake. "What a waste." Chase clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not just me, Spicer." Chase gestured with his head and Jack looked into the next room, seeing Wuya and Katnappe sitting together on his couch.

"Please tell me the cake's done." Wuya said, leaning her cheek against a fist. "This girl had been making puns about cats for ten minutes and I'm about to strangle her."

"I...I...what...huh?" Jack stammered.

"Happy birthday!" Katnappe yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"How?"

"Your parents are famous, it's not that hard to learn their only child's birthday." Katnappe purred.

"Kimiko sent sent her a note." Wuya corrected.

"Don't ruin the illusion." Katnappe lightly slapped Wuya's leg. "Come open your presents."

"My...presents?" Jack yelped a little when Chase nudged him forward.

"Hurry up, I want cake." Chase said, a light smirk on his face.

"O-Okay." Jack wasn't sure what to do and yelped again when Katnapped pulled him down on the couch between herself and Wuya.

"Here." Katnappe plopped a comic book down on Jack's lap. "I didn't have time to wrap it." She admitted.

"It's great." Jack smiled and grunted when a large tool box was dropped on his lap.

"They're enchanted, they won't break as easily." Wuya explained.

"Thank you. I-I honestly have no idea what to say. Let's go get some cake."

"Don't skip my gift." Chase handed Jack a small box. Jack stared with his mouth open, Chase had gotten him something? What could it be? The box was small and-

"Huh?" Jack raised a brow and looked into the empty box. He looked up and his eyes went wide when Chase leaned in and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Katnappe giggled while Wuya rolled her eyes and grunted with disgust.

"Perhaps later, when the two of you are gone." Chase chuckled, straightening back up. Katnappe laughed and Wuya made a louder sound of disgust.

"I'm getting me some cake before I lose my appetite." Wuya said as she got up and left. Katnappe rubbed the top of Jack's head before leaving as well.

"Would you like some of your cake before they eat it all?" Chase asked a still stunned Jack.

"Um, y-yeah." Jack removed the gifts from his lap and stood up, finding himself standing close to Chase now.

"Happy birthday, Spicer." Chase said before giving Jack another quick kiss.


End file.
